


The Charity Auction

by KTT2123



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: AU, BDSM, Dominant Spencer, M/M, Spencer Reid is a Rossi, submissive derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-07-15 14:25:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16065011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTT2123/pseuds/KTT2123
Summary: Firefighter Derek Morgan has, yet again, been convinced to participate in the first-responder’s charity auction. Prepared for another year of being bought by a dirty old woman who can’t keep her hands to herself, Derek is surprised when a gorgeous man with a spark of dominance in his pretty eyes wins him instead. The look in his eyes shakes Derek to his core. Can Derek manage to keep his secret with a man who seems to see right through him?





	1. The Charity Auction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tigerbear1211](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerbear1211/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy this Tigerbear1211. It's not exactly what you asked for but it does have Dom Spencer.

“Why did I agree to do this again?” 

Penelope smirks, straightening Derek’s tie. “Because you’re soft-hearted and it’s for charity.” She lets the annoyed look her best friend sends her roll off her back. “If you’d get serious with someone, you wouldn’t have to do this.” 

Derek winces. “Getting groped by handsy old ladies is better than being stuck in a relationship.” The sudden sober expression on his usually teasing friend’s face has dread heavy in his gut. Penelope is the only person who knows the details of his toxic past relationship with Carl.  _ Stop. Don’t think about him or the past. Live in the present. _

“Not if you’re with the right person.” 

_ The right person doesn’t exist.  _ Carl killed any hope he’d had of a happy, healthy relationship. Refusing to answer the quiet comment, Derek walks to his place. “I’m coming up. Wish me luck.” 

Penelope sighs with frustration but drops it. “Good luck.” 

Hearing his name, Derek pastes a charming grin on his face and struts out onto the runway. He’s met with catcalls immediately as Jen tells the crowd about him. Proud of his body, he isn’t shy about flexing and showing off his assets, generally playing it up for the bidders. It is for charity after all. 

“Shall we start the bidding?” 

At the roaring crowd, Derek grins. The bidding starts out fierce. He shakes his hips for the eager women, hiking up the price fast. Enjoying the screaming women scrambling for a night with him, Derek plays it up. 

“One million.” 

A pin dropping could be heard in the stunned, silent room. Derek turns to the bidder in shock. A tall, slim man holds up his bidding paddle. The confidence in the man’s eyes sends a fizzle of awareness through his body.  _ Oh, God. _ Frantic, Derek searches the crowd for anyone willing to up the bid. 

He spots Elizabeth Thielen, the eighty-year-old who won him last year, and winks at her. 

With a grin, she lifts her paddle. “One million five.” 

“Two,” the man counters. 

“Two five.” 

“Three.” 

Elizabeth offers Derek an apologetic smile and bows out. 

“Going once, going twice…” Jen pauses. “Sold for three million! A new record!” 

Derek’s heart sinks. 

“You may claim your prize at the end of the auction.” 

A forced grin on his face, Derek puts one foot in front of the other until he’s backstage. He pushes past the happy faces and heads for the bathroom. Locked inside, he splashes cold water on his face. Something about the tall man has him trembling. He isn’t like any of the men he’s been with before. His eyes haunt him, as if he can see through the false walls Derek puts up and straight into his soul. 

Staring at his reflection, Derek tamps down his fear.  _ It’s one night. You can do this. Charm him.  _

Penelope is waiting for him when he opens the door. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah. Three million! Can you believe?” The false disbelief doesn’t fool her. Her comforting hand lays on his arm. 

“Do you want--”

“Big dog, Derek Morgan!” Higgins interrupts. “Three million! Dude, you’re the man!”

It takes everything he’s got not to wince from the hard slaps on his back. Higgins is built like a linebacker and never learned to temper his strength, at least with other men. His enormous size dwarfs Derek’s not so little form. 

“You crushed the rest of us.” Higgins nudges him, almost knocking Derek over. “And he’s pretty, practically begging to bent over and fucked.” 

Penelope rolls her eyes, tact is not in Higgins’s vocabulary. 

Higgins is not wrong about how pretty the man is. The rest? He is way off. Pretty, androgynous even, does not make him an eager bottom. Only someone from his world would recognize the steel under the pretty, geeky facade. Men fall to their knees at  _ his  _ feet, not the other way around. Derek would bet his life on that and nothing terrifies him more.  _ Keep your shit together.  _ Derek takes a shaky breath, not hearing Penelope and Higgins’s bickering.  _ I can do this. _ Dread creeps in.  _ He can’t really see into my soul. He can’t see my secrets. _ Throat dry with fear, Derek feels faint.  _ One night.  _

Before he knows it, the auction is over and the bachelors and bachelorettes are hustled to the front to be claimed. Derek shoves his emotions down deep. Rolling his shoulders, he relaxes his body and steps into the playboy persona. 

The man steps up to Jen and hands her a check. 

“Look at all those zeros!” Jen giggles. 

Amused by her shock, the man smiles. Perfect white teeth with sinfully pink lips. “All for a good cause.” His gorgeous hazel eyes flick down at Jen’s enormous belly.

“Yeah, I know. I’m about ready to pop. First child, a girl. My husband is driving me batty and I needed to get out of the house. He finally admitted I’d be safe here.” Jen rolls her eyes. “As if I can’t take care of myself. I can still beat his ass, pregnant or not.” 

The man laughs, not the fake but full of pure joy. “Fathers can be protective; they can be irrationally so. I imagine it would be hard to find a safer place than here.” 

Derek snorts, drawing their attention. 

“Derek!” 

“Hey Jen. How are you doing, beautiful lady?” Derek takes her hand and kisses it. 

Jen smacks his arm, blushing. “Charmer.” Softened a bit by the pregnancy and the hormones that go with it, she’s the first to admit she enjoys the compliments, especially when she’s fast approaching her due date. 

Derek bows gallantly at the man. With a slight hesitation, he holds his hand out. “I’m Derek and you are?” 

“Spencer.” 

Smooth skin slides against his rough calloused hand, sending electricity sparking through his body. The handshake is firm and confident. 

“It’s nice to meet you.” 

“Y-You as well.”  _ Get your shit together, Derek! _ The power Spencer exudes simply with his eyes and body language makes Derek’s insides quiver with want. Clearing his throat, he smiles charmingly. “You going to give me your number, beautiful? We need to set up a night for us, you did pay millions for it.” 

Spencer’s lips twitch in amusement and Derek’s stomach drops. He knows that look.  _ He knows. _ Charming him like he does everyone else isn’t working. As he feared, Spencer sees right through him. 

“Give me your number.” 

Derek rattles it off without fuss, watching Spencer put it in his phone. “Aren’t you going to give me yours?” 

“I will call you.” 

“But--” 

Spencer leans close. “You will wait for my call.” Then he walks off. 

Watching him leave without a backward glance, Derek knows he’s fucked. 

**SR*DM**

“You must have been successful, sir?” 

Spencer nods with satisfaction. “Of course. Aren’t I always?”

Burke snorts. 

He’s known Burke since he was five, when his mother met Dave and married him a few months later. Dave became the dad he had dreamed about; Burke became his grandfather and confidant. 

Sliding into the backseat with grace, Burke closes the door behind him. 

Several months of watching and waiting have been worth it. The Blue Eye Club is where he first spotted Derek Morgan. His wasn’t the only eye drawn to Derek on the dance floor that night or the nights to follow. Derek loves to dance and it shows. Women. Men. It doesn’t matter to Derek. He dances--and goes home--with both. Through his connections, Spencer found out Derek’s name and the basics. Derek’s got the physique of a firefighter. His muscular body, gorgeous face, and sexy smile have women and men dropping to his feet like flies. Spencer won’t though; he’d rather have Derek fall to his knees in front of him. 

Derek fools everyone else with his macho alpha act but Spencer sees what he’s hiding. Spencer sensed the sub buried deep, hiding, the first night he saw him. He aims to draw Derek’s true desires out of hiding. Slow and patient-like. Derek’s going to deny and fight something--or more likely, someone--hurt Derek deeply and sent his true self into hiding. He could have had someone dig into his background to find out who but Spencer would rather the truth come from Derek’s lips. 

Spencer expects Derek will be difficult. He’s ready though. He’s done with flings and having fun. Spencer won’t be happy until Derek is content and safe, kneeling at his feet. Derek needs him. 

At home, Spencer changes out of his tailored suit into lounging pants and his favorite Doctor Who shirt. He pads out to the bar to get a drink to celebrate. 

“You got him, I assume?” 

“Dad.” Dave’s smile and hug fill him with love. “I did.” 

“Let’s have a drink to celebrate then.” His dad pours two fingers of his best whiskey. They clink glasses and sip in silence. 

Spencer is the man he is today because of Dave. He will forever be grateful to his dad for taking him on after his mom died from uterine cancer. Lesser men would have dumped him in foster care. Not David Rossi. He gave his word to Diana he would raise Spencer as his own; Dave never goes back on his word. 

“Revel in the victory but you haven’t won the war yet,” Dave cautions, “Having one night with him is not going to make him yours.” 

“I know.”  _ Don’t get ahead of yourself.  _ Spencer tempers his excitement with a jolt of realistic expectations. Purchasing Derek from the charity auction is step one. He has many steps to go before Derek is his.  _ This is just the beginning. _


	2. Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta reader needed! See end notes for more details.

“Morgan.”

“Hello, Derek.”

Recognizing the voice, his body flushes hot, then cold. _It’s him._ He’s been simultaneously anticipating and dreading Spencer’s call. His nights have been filled with the man, fantasies and nightmares. “Uh, hi, Si-Spencer.” Derek holds his breath, waiting for Spencer to call him on his verbal stumble.

“Are you available this Friday?”

Part of him wants to push the envelope to see if Spencer will give up if he puts the date off long enough.

“The truth.”

_Fuck me, that’s hot._  “Yeah, I’m free.” Doesn’t matter that he’ll have to cancel with the boys. Maybe it’s better to get it over with.

“I’ll pick you up. Does seven work?”

“Seven’s fine.”

After getting his address, Spencer says goodbye.

Derek stares at himself in the mirror. Fear and dread are clear in his eyes. _What would people say if they could see me now?_ “What the fuck am I going to do?” Spencer is getting to him without even trying. His voice turns his knees to jelly, how much worse will it be face to face? Derek wants him. It’s been a long time since a dominant has gotten through his walls. _Carl._ His expression sours. He’d been naive and his eagerness to learn led him to a dark place.

“No.” Derek tears off his shirt and heads for his home gym. Struggling with his dark thoughts, he wraps his hands and gets on his gloves. The rhythm of his hands hitting the punching bag empties his mind. Sweating through the painful memories is good for his mind, body, and soul.

**SR*DM**

“Calm down, D!”

Derek paces back and forth. “I can’t do this, Pen.” He stops in his tracks. “Do you think he’d buy that I’m too sick to go?”

“From what you’ve told me of him? No,” Penelope says sympathetically.

“Fuck.” Derek continues his frantic pacing. “I got money. I can disappear.” He’s tempted to plow over Penelope when she steps in his path and just keep going. A little bit of rationality seeps in and he reluctantly stops.

“Talk to me, D. I haven’t seen you this scared since…”

Throat tight, he looks away. The past is ripe in his mind, memories relived in nightmares. Mostly starring Carl but sometimes Spencer takes his place. Derek hates how vulnerable he feels. Derek has grown and healed a lot since his hellish time with Carl but scars and memories don’t disappear.

Turning away from Penelope, Derek curls in on himself.

“What is it about Spencer that has you terrified to be in his presence?”

He clenches his jaw tight to keep from answering.

“Derek?”

Pounding his head lightly against the wall, he gives in. Penelope is one of the few people who will listen to him without judgment. Eyes closed, Derek confesses the truth. “He’s the first Dom to get through my defenses.” Since Carl, his personal life has been normal. Dating, sex, all of it safe and socially normal. He topped his partners because it’s what people expect of a man that looks like him. And it protected his heart.

“Oh, D.” Penelope wraps around his back.

Comfort seeps into his bones, calming his jittering nerves. “I don’t think I can do this.” For sixteen years, he’s buried his submissive needs and desires. The last time he’d left himself vulnerable to a dominant, it’d been three years he can’t forget. Penelope rests her head on his back without saying a word. Her silent support loosens his lips. “I’m scared of the way I felt when he looked at me.” He’s not the same naive boy he was but the fear remains. Offering his submission means trusting a dominant. Derek doesn’t know if he can risk that. Derek takes a deep breath and releases it slowly. “I’m scared of what will happen if I take a chance and let him in.” If he’s judged Spencer right--and he thinks he has--he won’t accept anything but Derek’s true self. Not the lie he’s been living since Carl.

He’d trusted Carl with his heart and more importantly, his submission. That mistake almost destroyed him. If he’s honest, it killed his belief in love and in the trust needed to submit to someone else. Derek thought it died forever but something in Spencer’s eyes implores him to leap. It’s terrifying. Like jumping out of a plane with a backpack, not knowing whether it contains a parachute or not.

“You know I support you 100%, whatever you decide to do. And if you decide not to go, I will support you.”

“But?” There has to be a but.

“But I want you to be happy. Like unicorns and rainbows kind of happy. You’re not unicorn and rainbow happy, D. You deserve to be though.”

“Like you and Sarah?”

“Yeah.”

Derek feels unwanted longing at the love he can hear in Penelope’s voice.

“She completes me, D. I want that for you.”

_Damn it. How am I supposed to combat that?_ Penelope knows where to hit him to lay him flat. They’ve been best friends long enough for her to know his soft spots. Sarah and Pen are an odd couple, one he had a hard time with at first. But they work. Sarah gives Penelope the stability she craves and Pen makes Sarah loosen up and have some fun. _God, I want that._ The submissive in him is desperate to submit to a true dominant. To be cared for in the way he never has been but needs with every fiber of his being.

Derek turns. “I’ll go.” Spencer still scares him shitless but maybe it’s time for him to take a risk. He has been hiding for sixteen years. It is time to take a chance before it’s too late.

Penelope’s smile shines like the sun.

Her bouncy excitement stirs a little of his own. Maybe things will turn out. He wants to believe Spencer is different, that there are good dominants out there.

Derek picks out his final outfit, ignoring the pile of disregarded options on his bed. Checking himself out in the mirror, his lips curve. _I look good._

Penelope catcalls him when he comes out.

In his favorite suit and tie, he feels confident and sexy.

The sound of the doorbell ringing makes his stomach drop for a moment.

“Here goes nothing.”

“Have fun, D, and be yourself.”

Derek swallows, realizing what she’s saying. “I’ll try.”

Pen makes herself scarce as he goes toward the door. A deep, shuddering breath later, he opens it. Derek about swallows his tongue. Spencer looks utterly fuckable. Tousled curls he wants to dig his fingers in. An expertly--and expensively--tailored three-piece suit that emphasizes Spencer’s slim, lithe body. Pretty pink lips, slick with a subtle gloss, beg to be kissed.

He can’t remember the last time someone’s mere presence has made him want to drop to his knees and beg to be taken.

“Hello, Derek. You look,” Spencer looks him up and down, “delectable.”

The appreciation in his eyes goes straight to Derek’s cock. Tongue-tied, Derek stumbles to return the compliment. “You, uh, look fine. I mean, sexy--good.” _Fuck!_

Spencer’s smile is amused but lacking an edge of cruelty. “Thank you. Here, these are for you.”

“Oh, thank you.” He’s never gotten flowers before. He has given loads of them but no one thought to give him some. Derek swallows. _Is this how women feel when they are given flowers?_ The burst of warmth in his chest is unexpected. Carl manipulated him easily because of his naivety. Spencer seems to be seducing him with sweetness.

“Perhaps you should put them in water.”

Derek jolts, realizing he’d been standing there staring at the flowers like a stunned idiot. “Right. Uh, come on in.” He digs in his cabinet for a vase and carefully sets the red roses in. Unable to resist, he leans in for a deep sniff.

“Beautiful kitchen.”

_Shit._ Caught sniffing the flowers like some besotted teenager, Derek rubs the back of his flushed neck awkwardly. “Thanks.”

“Your work?”

Derek’s brows rise in surprise. “Yeah, how did you know?”

Spencer’s smile is knowing. “Someone at the auction said you have a successful house-flipping business on the side.”

A perfectly logical answer, yet somehow Derek doesn’t believe that’s how Spencer knows. Considering his history with Carl, Spencer’s less than truthful answer should make him wary. “You checked me out.”

Those pretty pink lips spread open wide to show Spencer’s white teeth. Instead of looking catch, Spencer looks smug.

Spencer approaches him confidently, stopping close enough for Derek to feel his heat.

“Did you think the first time I saw you was at the auction?”

The breathy, amused question sends shivers down Derek’s spine. _I am in deep trouble._ “It wasn’t?”

A sexy smile full of secrets and knowledge is the answer he gets. Spencer circles Derek slow and deliberate. “The moment I saw you.” Derek fights a shudder. “I knew there was something special about you.” Spencer stops behind him, his breath hot on the back of his neck.

The muscles in Derek’s jaw flutters. The force of Spencer’s focus on him has him feeling more vulnerable and exposed than he has in years.

“You won’t hide from me, will you?”

_Jesus._ Derek’s hole clenches. No one has ever called to the submissive in him as Spencer Reid does. He is putty in his hands already. _Pull yourself together._ “I don’t know what you mean.” Chuckling breath on his neck sends a shiver down Derek’s spine.

“Are we going to play this game?”

Spencer moves closer, barely a breath of space between their bodies. “What game?” Derek asks, hoping Spencer will ignore how breathless he sounds.

“The one where I pretend I don’t know you’re a submissive in hiding,” Spencer explains bluntly, “and you pretend you don’t know I am a dominant.”

Derek goes rigid; his mind frantic to figure out how to react. _He’s too perceptive._ Before a lie can cross his lips, Spencer steps in front of him.

“There are a few things you should know about me. I can’t abide lies. I understand not being ready to talk about something but lies, I cannot abide them.”

Derek swallows. Much of his life has been a lie. To near everyone he knows, even to himself.

“I can be blunt. My friends tell me too much at times but I want no misunderstandings between us.”

“You bought me at a charity auction,” Derek says weakly. Spencer smiles with a gentleness that inexplicitly soothes his frazzled nerves.

“Is that all you believe this is?” Spencer traces over Derek’s furrowed brow, smiling gently. The light touch soothes his frazzled nerves and smoothes out his brow. “Remember what I said about lies.”

Derek stares into caramel eyes, there is such strength there. It shakes him to his core and he starts hyperventilating. It's too much. Through the haze, he hears a commanding voice ordering him to breathe as his head is shoved between his knees. Doing as he is told, the spots clear from his eyes. Awareness comes back and he can feel Spencer's firm grip on the back of his neck.

“Breathe.”

The soft strokes of Spencer’s thumb over his neck further calm him.

“I won’t push you anymore, Derek. Not tonight.”

**SR*DM**

“How did it go? You look like you survived.”

He did more than survive.

Unable to resist, Derek presses his fingertips to his lips, remembering Spencer’s lips on his. The kiss had been devastating. Spencer left him hard and needy with a promise to call again. Derek had jerked off in his entryway like a horny teenager, spilling with Spencer’s name on his lips. It was hot as hell, embarrassing but hot.

Spencer is more than he expected. “Pen, I think I’m in trouble with this one.” His thoughts are drawn to the prior night. Spencer had been true to his word and hadn’t pressured him more about the submissive/dominant issue. It was there between them, a natural undercurrent as Spencer’s dominant presence brought out Derek’s need to be submissive. It was subtle, unnoticeable to anyone but them. Derek let go of the reins and be himself for the first time in years. It was freeing.

Penelope’s squeal breaks him from his thoughts and he barely has a second before she tries to hug the life out of him. “I knew it! You’ve found your Dom!”

_My Dom._ The words echo in his head. _Can I do it?_ Spencer did go slow after he overwhelmed him. Maybe he can. Something about Spencer makes him want to try. “Maybe I have.”

“I am so happy for you, D. Sarah will be too.”

“I won’t ask you not to tell her.” He never has. They are best friends but Sarah and Pen are partners. They have a life and a family together. He won’t bring secrets into their relationship

“I know. Sarah does, too. She won’t tell anyone until you are ready.”

“Thanks, Pen.” He’s not ready for everyone to know. One date is not enough to start living in the open with everyone. What if it doesn’t work out? Then he’s left with a broken heart and soul exposed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Health update: Migraines are FINALLY under control-YAY!! I'm also doing the gym/reg exercise thing now with the migraines under control. It's nice to have a life and be active again. 
> 
> Writing update: I'm getting back in the groove of things. My NCIS story should be the next update; it would be done but a review sparked a rewrite. After that probably my Grimm story, then OPI. 
> 
> Beta-reader(s) needed: I might have already asked but last year was kind of a blur. If you already volunteered, let me know again! The friend that used to beta read for me is now a published writer and is busy as hell, so I can't blame her for not having time for my stories. I need some reliable readers willing to read my chapters before they are posted with skills such as finding plot holes or spotting scenes that need rewriting or extending. Needed for all fandoms I write in.
> 
> Comments: I have a ton of comments to reply to. If you think I've forgotten, I haven't. They are in their own special folder waiting for me to find time. Writing is the priority right now though.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't planning on posting this until I had a few chapters ready and it hasn't even been beta'd yet. But a special someone, you know who you are, BEGGED for me to post it. I couldn't refuse. Any mistakes will have to be corrected later.


End file.
